starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Hidden Enemy
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=16 | schrijver= Steward Lee | director= Drew Greenberg | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 06 februari 2009 | vorige= Trespass | volgende= Blue Shadow Virus }} 250px|thumb|Christophsis 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan & Anakin op missie The Hidden Enemy is de zestiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Deze aflevering is een prequel op de Clone Wars film. Zo zien we onder andere waarom de Republic in zo'n nauwe schoentjes zit en wie nu eigenlijk Rotta ontvoert op Tatooine. Newsreel A planet under siege! Separatist forces mercilessly batter the beautiful and elegant world of Christophsis. Unable to defend themselves any longer, the people of Christophsis call upon the Jedi for assistance. Hoping to save lives and prevent further destruction, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker plan a daring ambush that can turn the tide in the fight for this crucial star system.... Synopsis Van op het 46ste verdiep van de zuidelijke toren, bekijkt Obi-Wan Kenobi de situatie op Christophsis. Anakin Skywalker bevindt zich in de noordelijke toren. Cody en Slick inspecteren de AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons en Gus rapporteert dat deze wapens weldra weer zullen operationeel zijn. Kenobi ziet hoe een grote groep Battle Droids naderen en in hun valstrik lopen. Maar de Droids splitsen zich plots op en blijken ook over AATs te beschikken. In de toren van Obi-Wan arriveren plots Battle Droids. Anakin ziet dat Obi-Wan en zijn Clones worden omsingeld. Anakin signaleert Hawk om hen te komen evacueren en beveelt de Clones om met hun kabels naar het zuidelijke gebouw te schuiven. Anakin en zijn Clones kunnen zorgen dat Kenobi en zijn groep worden gered van op het dak van een gebouw. Net op het einde, rukt Gus het hoofd los van een Tactical Droid van de CIS. Nu ze veilig zijn, hergroeperen Anakin en Obi-Wan. Rex en Cody bestuderen het hoofd van de Tactical Droid. Een analyse toont aan dat de Droid wist dat de troepen zich op het 46ste verdiep zouden opgesteld staan. De Clone Commanders brengen de Jedi op de hoogte. Obi-Wan begint te vermoeden dat er een spion is in hun rangen en stelt voor om achter hun rangen op onderzoek te gaan. Obi-Wan en Anakin vertrekken zelf op een geheime missie die de Clones niet Wanneer de Jedi vertrekken, merkt Cody op dat één van de Hush-98 Comlinks nog aanstaat. Iemand heeft hen dus zitten te beluisteren. Rex ziet een schaduw vluchten door de gangen en de Commanders zetten de achtervolging in. Uiteindelijk komen ze aan bij de refter waar zich alleen Clones bevinden. Is de spion een Clone Trooper? Cody en Rex gaan terug naar het commandocentrum maar de Jedi kunnen niet worden bereikt. Obi-Wan en Anakin reizen met de BARC Speeder Bikes en merken op dat ze constant worden gevolgd door Battle Droids. Blijkbaar wil de CIS dat de Jedi hun hoofdkwartier kunnen bereiken. R2-D2 moet van Rex de datalogs van de basis takijken. Artoo ontdekt een bepaald spoor en de Commanders komen tot de vaststelling dat deze zending enkel kan zijn gestuurd uit de vertrekken van Sergeant Slicks troepen. Rex en Cody confronteren alle Clone Troopers van Slick die hen weigert te geloven. Chopper, Sketch, Punch, Gus en Jester worden één voor één ondervraagd. Vooral Chopper komt onder vuur te liggen wanneer Slick zegt dat hij iets later was teruggekeerd. Chopper bekent dat hij Battle Droid vingers aan elkaar maakte voor een ketting - wat verboden is tijdens de Clone Wars protocols. De andere Clones zijn teleurgesteld in Chopper maar de Trooper begint zich te weren tegen Slick die zich zelf vreemd gedraagt. Slick verdedigt zich en zegt dat er een grondig onderzoek zal komen, eens de Jedi zijn teruggekeerd. Cody en Rex weten op dat moment dat Slick de verrader is omdat niemand kan weten dat de Jedi op missie zijn. Slick vlucht weg en de Commanders zetten de achtervolging in en stoppen nabij de LAAT/i Gunships. Het enige dat ze echter vinden is een Thermal Detonator. Door de explosie worden alle Gunships en AT-TE Walkers opgeblazen. Bovendien valt ook de kracht uit in de basis. Anakin en Obi-Wan arriveren aan een 23 verdiepingen hoog gebouw dat door de CIS wordt gebruikt als hun hoofdkwartier. Ze vinden geen bewakers, geen Droids maar wel Asajj Ventress die hen staat op te wachten. Een duel ontstaan tussen de Jedi en de Dark Jedi. Asajj zit stoïcijns neer en snijdt plots de vloer weg onder de voeten van Anakin en Obi-Wan. De Jedi beseffen dat ze in een valstrik zijn gelopen en dat ze enkel moest zorgen dat ze een tijdlang verdwenen uit de basis. De Jedi zien het invasieleger van de CIS landen op Christophsis. Ventress springt op een Tri-Droid die door de Jedi wordt vernietigd. Uiteindelijk vluchten Anakin en Obi-Wan op STAPs. Asajj Ventress ziet hoe General Whorm Loathsoms leger klaar staat. Ventress is van plan om een volgende missie voor Dooku uit te voeren. Met haar schip de Trident zal ze Rotta gaan ontvoeren op Tatooine. Ondertussen bevindt Slick zich in het commandocentrum. Slick ziet Cody en Rex staan van uit een ventilatieschaft. Rex merkt echter voetsporen op. De Commanders laten niets merken en vermoeden dat de spion het gebouw heeft verlaten. Cody laat zijn Blaster achter in de kamer en Rex verlaat zelf ook de kamer. Op dat moment springt Slick tevoorschijn en grijpt hij Cody's Blaster. Op dat moment komt Rex tevoorschijn en blijkt dat Cody's Blaster niet geladen is. Toch kan Slick zich losrukken in een laatste poging en er ontstaat een handgevecht waarin Cody slick uiteindelijk knock-out slaat. Slick bekent dat hij het allemaal deed voor de vrijheid. De Jedi zijn verrast dat Slick de verrader is. Slick vindt dat de Jedi de Clones als slaven gebruiken. Cody en Rex rapporteren dat alle voertuigen zijn beschadigd en dat enkel de AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons nog overblijven ... Debuut *Slick *Chopper *Sketch *Punch *Gus *Jester *Christophsian Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi / Tactical Droid *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *Tom Kane: Narrator *Matthew Wood: Battle Droids Bron *The Hidden Enemy op SW.com category:Televisie